Do You Want to Feel a Little Beautiful
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Set in late Major Crimes, Sharon and Andy are in bed being adorable...plus some bonus sexy time. So that's always a good combination.


_An: OK, this is set in the last season of Major Crimes; it's mostly Sharon and Andy being adorable, but there are sexy times. Inspired while listening to Death Valley by Fall Out Boy, even though the title is taken from Young Volcanoes, and a friend saying "You should write sexy times." So I did. First time writing M. Ever. Be nice._

"Everything about you is beautiful," Andy grinned and propped himself up on his elbow. Sharon and Andy were laying in her bed, only covered by the sheet with the comforter on the floor at the foot of the bed. She was laying on her back looking up at him, her hair and expression giving her a thoroughly tumbled look. She glanced down at the space between them and studied the gold bracelet on his wrist, but he didn't miss the small smile. "I'm serious," he said, his smile very audible in his voice. The hand attached to the wrist with the bracelet raised. His knuckles brushed along the underside of her jaw and stopped under her chin. His thumb rested on her jawline, "Your face." His head tilted a bit, Sharon saw an almost admiring look. "Your eyes." His hand skimmed down her neck and over her chest until it met the sheet loosely covering her chest, then returned to its spot next to him. "Your legs," he said with a shrug as he eyed that part of her anatomy, or attempted to as it was under the sheet. Sharon scoffed and turned her head away, still smiling. "Well," he laughed, "they are incredible."

She bit down on her lower lip, thinking about when he used the word "beautful" earlier in the evening.

_She swallowed hard, really wishing she had some liquid courage right about now, looking into Andy's eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder, she didn't know why she noticed the tan material of the jacket, and pushed him towards the back of the couch. He went willingly, looking up at her like he was ready to do whatever she said.  
_  
_Damn it, that was not what she needed right now. Dominant and in control, the usual aggressive Andy Flynn is what she wanted._ _She was sure he'd gotten laid more recently than she had, so wasn't it the gentlemanly thing to do?_

_Sharon bent her knee and brought it to rest next to his right leg, using his shoulder as a support she lifted the other leg to straddle his lap._

He seemed breathless, it actually unnerved her a little to see him staring at her so...reverently? "You are beautiful."  
  
_Sharon exhaled, and with that little puff, the need for alcohol vanished. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.  
_  
"Well, when you're boyfriend starts out so well with the clasic compliments, faces and eyes, then switches to legs, it throws you off a bit."

She became instantly suspicious of his little smirked. Andy's lips twitched and she saw the amused look in his eyes, "So I'm your boyfriend?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Well, I'd certainly hope this is a slightly more permanent thing than one night, or the major divisional changes are really going to piss off Provenza."

He adored the sassy look, but rolled his eyes as well and rested the side of his face on the pillow, "Provenza's gonna be pissed either way, he'll survive." She smiled at his dismissive attitude, it being part of the very strong relationship the two men had. "I don't like 'boyfriend' for us," he said.

"Neither do I," Sharon agreed. "How about 'significant other'?"

He nodded, "Much better." He looked at her face for a few moments, when she said "significant other" he'd immediately thought of "other half" and while he thought it was probably too soon to say it, that's what it felt like she was. His hand pushed her gorgeous hair back so he could see her equally gorgeous face better and cupped the back of her head, his thumb lightly stroked where her cheek met her ear before he leaned in and pulled her closer. Sharon turned on her side willingly and met him for a kiss. It was long and slow, with brief brushes of his tongue against hers. It was mildly frustrating that he wouldn't deepen the kiss, but she highly doubted it would be their last so she laid back down with a contented smile when he pulled away.

"I could definitely get used to that," she said.

"I think I already am." Sharon chuckled and shifted slightly, a hand going to her pillow and a leg bending, which drew Andy's attention. "But I could definitely get used to being able to stare at your legs whenever," he moved his arm out from under him and laid his head on the pillow.

Sharon laughed, low and throaty. "So kissing me you're pretty much used to, but checking me out is a novel idea that will take some adjustments?"

"Well I think about kissing you, I don't fantasize about being able to publicly check you out. That'd be kind've weird, wouldn't it?" She didn't say anything, just returned the smile. It seemed like that's all they had been doing for quite awhile and all they would be doing for quite awhile longer. Andy reached over to her pillow and wrapped his fingers around hers, squeezing lightly. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed a finger, she wasn't sure whether he purposefully kissed the finger where a wedding ring didn't sit or not.  
Their hands rested on the pillow again, and Sharon found herself contemplating his eyes.

She usually prefered blue eyes, there's something about the clear, pretty color she liked. Maybe it was because she had always heard the eyes were the windows to the soul, and clearer colors meant better windows. But his were such a nice color, and much more expressive than all the blue eyed charmers she'd met in her life. Andy's eyes were a nice, warm brown that made her tingly. She liked that, though he was an open book when it came to his emotions already, his eyes always made it that much easier. Right now, they were a light brown, fitting easily with his relaxed move. Dear lord, were they dark earlier...

_Sharon wasn't sure how they'd gone from her taking the lead and on the couch, to his body pinning her to the wall as teeth and lips roughly attached. Andy's hands slid up from her hips in a deliberate pace to her neck, then finally to cup her face with his thumbs on her cheek bones. Well, she definitely got what she wanted, dominant, aggressive Andy. And dear God, was he a lot of fun.  
_  
_He was kissing her like it was all he had been thinking about for years, which may very well have been the case. Everything was methodical, like he'd planned out this moment a hundred times; from the way he moved his lips against hers to the way his fingers slid into her hair._

When she slid her hands up to his chest, he seemed to decide clothing was overrated. Taking his hands away from her face, he started backing her through the living room and pulling the blazer down her arms, maybe the reason she was conscious of his color scheme was because it complimented her own.

By the time they got to her room, they'd only managed to get their jackets off and his top buttons undone, neither was willing to take their hands off the other for long.

Andy's left hand wrapped around her hip and the other went into her hair to grip the back of her head. He seemed to have a thing for her hair, and she seemed to have a thing for that.  
  
_It slowed down a lot as he lowered her back onto the bed, then himself on top of her. Both worked to get shoes off, though he wouldn't have minded if she'd kept the heels, then they crawled up the bed to facilitate further disrobement._

She was straddling his lap again, his shirts gone and his pants and belt unzipped and unbuckled, when he lifted her dress over her head. It was already getting hard for him to breathe with touch alone, but visuals actually made him gulp. He'd seen much younger women with bodies not half as good as her, and the matching dark purple underwear were definitely helping make it impossible for him to think.

When he finally tore his eyes away from her body and looked up at her face, she saw the near black color of his eyes. It was so different from her usual sweet lieutenant, it gave her tingles in a different way, His hand went to the back of her head again and brought her lips down to his. If they weren't already half naked and so keen on making good use of her bed, Sharon would swear she could just kiss him forever. She was fairly certain a moan there at the beginning, when she felt in control, was what set him off.  
  
_But God, hips lips were everywhere, and she is unashamed to admit that pleading, whiny noises came out of the back of her throat. Soon though, he came back to her lips and let his hands take over mapping her body, quickly finding the clasp on her bra. As much as he liked lingerie, and how that particular piece looked on her, Andy tossed it to the ground without a second thought. Sharon groaned against his mouth when his hands covered her breats and squeezed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and circled her niples with his thumbs, it was then she decided she could spend the rest of their lives in bed. With the moans coming out of her mouth, Andy also would have been receptive to the idea._

He rolled them slowly over so he was on top, and, while Sharon was disappointed that his hands left her chest, she tensed in anticipation feeling his fingers skimming lightly down her torso to the waistband of her underwear.  
  
_Then Andy Flynn heard a noise he'd been waiting ten years to hear in this context. She hummed._

Sharon didn't know why exactly he groaned, she didn't really care because he was dragging the purple piece of lace down her legs that never ended.

The rest sort of passed in an incredible blur.

She cried out and dragged her nails down his back as he wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, changing the angle, drawing a growl from the back of his throat that he muffled against her neck. Her palm flattened against his hip then dragged up his back to grip his bicep. That was one thing she would always remember from this night: they could not stop touching each other. His favorite area seemed to be her legs, while she couldn't keep her hands off the muscled areas like his arms and back. A few times, despite their hard and fast pace, she pressed soft kisses into the corner of his mouth or on his neck because after feeling all the scars that covered his body, she felt the need to comfort him.  
  
_Sharon threw her head back and gasped when he hit just the right spot. "Andy!" It was gaspy and breathless, and it made him smile smugly against her throat. She moved her hands to his lower back and pulled him closer, she just needed more. Andy would've gladly given her anything just to hear the sounds she was making.  
_  
_His hand went under her head in a fist to tilt it towards him a bit so he could look at her. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen._

Sharon's breath caught in her throat when she looked into his eyes and saw something incredible, she saw love. There, in his impossibly lovely brown eyes, like every time he looked at her for the past however many years they'd worked together. She wondered is he saw the same emotion in her eyes.

Sharon arched her neck up and caught his lips softly, their rhythm once again changing with their kiss.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Andy asked, seeing the very far away look in those green irises.

Sharon blinked, then looked at him. "You," she answered simply.

"Good things?"

She smiled fondly, "I could only think good things about you."

"Most of the time," he joked.

"Most of the time," she joked back. "Thinking about us is nice," she said after awhile.

"Now you know why I'm always so happy," he put on an overly pleasant smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes, smile never leaving her face, "Stop talking now, before I change my mind on the thinking about us thing."

"You'll never change your very high opinion of me, I'm too loveable."

"And who told you that?"

"You."

"Really?" Andy nodded. "When did I do this?"

"Every time you look at me that one look." Her expression softened, her eyebrows went down, her lips unpursed, and he saw the smallest deepening of the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "There," he said. "That look. When you look at me like that."

So he did see it.


End file.
